The present invention relates to devices for remote actuation of control valves, and in particular, rotary control valves.
Numerous applications which utilize valves to control fluid flow are well known in the art. The actuation of such valves may also often times control more than merely the flow of fluid. For example, the use of hydraulic components relies heavily on valves to control the flow of hydraulic fluid, thereby controlling a related hydraulic component. Valves for controlling the flow of incompressable fluids such as hydraulic fluid are numerous. Such valves may be rotary actuated such as those described in Chapman, 4,109,678; 1978 and Chapman, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 914,489, filed on Oct. 1, 1986, the disclosures of which are hereby referred to and incorporated herein in full by reference. In many situations, it is desirable to provide a means by which the operation of a such a control valve may be operated under adjustable preselected limits and conditions.
In the utilization of motion picture cameras, video cameras or other photographic equipment, it is often desirable to provide a means by which the camera or equipment may be moved during equipment operation. For example, it is often desirable to change the vertical position of a motion picture or video camera while the camera is operating. In order to obtain a high quality motion picture or video, it is necessary to provide a means which will permit such movement of the camera in a smooth and shock free manner. Typically, movement of the camera in the vertical direction during filming with a camera or the like will be from one known level to a second known level. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means by which a camera or other photographic equipment may be vertically moved in a smooth and shock free manner from a first elevation to a second preselected elevation.